Bound By Chains
by ScreamingTurtles
Summary: I am tortured forever, just for loving a demon. I really am a fool.  A MattxOC oneshot.


**A short, sweet MattxOC oneshot. I don't own Death Note. R&R please!**

**Rose wrote this.**

Bound By Chains

Everyone knows the tales, the legends, the myths. Even mortals know, and they are far away from here.

Demons have been fighting angels for as long as I can remember, for as long as anyone can remember.

It's true, and I hate it for being so.

But I did the most stupid thing.

I fell in _love_ with a demon.

I fell in love with the enemy.

And now I suffer the punishment, alone.

._-_-_.

I am trapped. I am bleeding. I am broken.

Blood drips from deep gashes in my arms and legs, but they are never deep enough. They are never deep enough to kill. I am going to be tortured forever, and I will never die. I long for a death that'll never come. I will never embrace it and finally be at peace. I will simply be chained to this wall, my skin caressed by blades as they draw an angel's blood, a shade of pure silver. The Elders were so angry that day, my parents were so ashamed, when I told them I loved a monster.

There were five punishments before I was taken here.

1. My tongue was ripped out so I couldn't scream.

2. My baby, his baby, was removed from my womb. I cried so much that day.

3. My wings were brutally torn off, feather by father, muscle by muscle, bone by bone.

4. My legs were snapped like twigs.

5. Pins were poked into every piece of my skin, then pulled out, then pushed in, for six years, six months, and six days. The devil's number, 666.

It still hurts.

I made a broken rattle-like noise as I tried to speak. I hated being so useless and pathetic. Bloody tears ran down my cheeks and my eyes, blank and empty, glanced around when I heard the unmistakeable sound of soft, light footsteps.

More torture?

A face loomed into sight and I tried to whisper, to tell him how sorry I was, but I simply started to cry even harder.

Matt.

For fuck's sake Matt.

Why are you even here?

"Nina?" His eyes were so wide, so shocked, "Nina, what happened?"

I couldn't say anything, and I think Matt knew that.

"Oh god Nina…" He reached out and placed a pale hand on my stomach. I think he could see the stitches through my tattered dress.

His eyes met mine and he jerked back.

"What did they do to you?" He whispered.

I made the rattling noise when I breathed in and I swore I could see a tear fall from his eye.

"Drink this." He uncorked a purple bottle with a loud pop. I opened my mouth obediently. Matt squinted, green eyes narrowed.

"Stick out your tongue Nina, I brought painkillers." He instructed. I opened my mouth wider and Matt stared, horrified, at my bloody maw of a mouth.

"N-no….why?" He choked out, and he undid my chains and gently laid me down on the cold stone floor, pulling me into his arms as he settled on the floor. I trembled as pain wracked my body.

"You're wings are gone." He buried his face in my hair, "It's all my fault."

I placed my hand on his cheek, leaving blood-smears.

He hesitantly tipped the liquid into my mouth and helped me swallow it. It was cold and syrupy, the shade of moss.

"This'll make you better." Matt said softly, "I promise."

I could feel my bones and muscles knit back together and heal. Something was growing in my mouth; and I realised with a jolt of surprise that my tongue was growing back.

The only thing that didn't come back was my wings.

"Matt…." I whispered, my voice dry and scratchy from not speaking for so long, reaching up to kiss his lips, "I want you to do something for me."

"I'll do anything."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Kill me."

"What?"

I glared at him from dark eyes.

"I've lost my wings and my baby, I know I'm going to get recaptured and re-tortured, and I just want to leave this place Matt. I want to see my baby." I was shaking.

"N-Nina…"

"Please."

I think Matt was trying to stop himself from breaking down.

"How should I do it?" He asked me.

"Poison."

He reached into his pocket and drew out an electric-blue bottle the size and width of my thumb.

I brushed some red hair out of his eyes and smiled at him.

"I love you." I told him. He tucked a lock of brown hair behind my ear.

"I love you too."

I took the bottle and drank. It was sweet and bitter at the same time. I suddenly felt exhausted.

"See you on the other side Matt." I grinned and fell asleep.

I knew that I was never going to wake up again.

The sound of someone wailing in pain.

And then, silence at last.

I was finally at peace.

**END**


End file.
